


Washing Cares Away

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring, Community: fan_flashworks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Pampering, Partnership, Peril, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After a very scary near death experience, Dee takes Ryo home and looks after him.





	Washing Cares Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #183: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge #60: Washing.

Ryo was understandably sore; hanging by your fingertips from a ledge over a four-storey drop will do that to a guy. Dee’s heart had been in his mouth as he’d struggled to pull his partner back up onto the roof, terrified that Ryo would fall, but everything was okay now, or at least would be in time. 

The doctors at the hospital had told them to alternate heat and ice on Ryo’s strained shoulders, and that he should take painkillers and avoid heavy lifting, but Dee thought they really should have mentioned to Ryo that he might have trouble raising his arms above shoulder level.

Dee had driven his lover straight home from the hospital, and Ryo, feeling in need of a hot shower, had made straight for the bathroom. 

“Sure you can manage on your own?”

“I’ll be fine, I won’t be long,” Ryo had assured his partner, but five minutes later, he stuck his head out the bathroom door. “Dee? I think I’m going to need some help after all,” he admitted sheepishly.

“You only had to ask.” Dee got up off the sofa and followed Ryo into the bathroom. “What’s the problem?”

Ryo had managed to get undressed, although it hadn’t been easy, but now he’d hit a snag. “I can’t get my arm up high enough to turn the shower on.”

“Do ya have to have a shower?” Dee asked mildly.

Ryo whirled on him, temper rising. “Of course I do, I’m filthy and I stink of sweat! If turning the shower on is too much trouble…”

“Whoa, babe, that’s not what I meant!” Dee raised his hands, trying to placate his irate lover. “I was just thinkin’ maybe a hot bath would be more soothing.”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to jump on you like that.” Ryo sighed heavily. “I’m just…”

“You’re still a little on edge, I get it. Look, sit down while I run the bath, then I’ll help ya get cleaned up. Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Dee.”

“No problem.”

Ryo perched on the edge of the bath while Dee ran the water, adding plenty of bubbles. When it was ready, he slid gratefully into the water, groaning as it lapped up and over his sore shoulders. 

“Ohhhh, that feels good, much better than a shower.”

“Thought it would.” Shedding his own clothes, Dee joined Ryo in the bath.

“Dee? What’re you doing?” Ryo asked him, opening his eyes and frowning in puzzlement.

“I said I’d help ya get washed, didn’t I? Easier to do that if I’m in here with ya.”

“You’ll use any excuse to get naked with me, won’t you?” Ryo’s smile showed he didn’t really mind.

“Well yeah, under normal circumstances, but I don’t think you’re really up to much right now. I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour, this is just about makin’ you feel better.”

Feeling the heat from the water gradually starting to soothe the gnawing ache in his shoulders, Ryo wasn’t inclined to argue. “Whatever you say.”

Dee started at Ryo’s feet, taking his time, slowly working his way up his lover’s body, soaping away all the sweat and grime from earlier, while Ryo relaxed, his eyes half closed, relishing being pampered. Eventually, Dee tapped him on one leg. 

“Okay, up on your knees.”

Rousing himself from his relaxed semi-trance, Ryo blinked at Dee. “What? Why?”

“You want your back and your hair washin’ too, don’t ya? My arms are long, but not that long, I can’t reach way over there. You can lay back again after.”

“Oh, right.”

Ryo squirmed around in the big bathtub and got his knees under him, turning so his back was to Dee, his hands resting lightly on the edge of the bath. “Is this okay?”

“Perfect.” Dee set to work, first gently but thoroughly washing Ryo’s back and shoulders, then wetting his lover’s hair with warm water from the shower spray and using way too much shampoo, lathering it into a foamy mass. 

Ryo didn’t care; the way Dee’s talented fingers were massaging his scalp felt much too good, like they were erasing all the stress and fear he’d felt dangling from the roof. “Mmmmmm,” he sighed.

“Not fallin’ asleep are ya?” Dee sounded amused.

“No,” Ryo murmured. “Not yet.”

“Could’a fooled me.” Just as he had while helping Ryo wash, Dee took his time with the massage, but eventually had to rinse the suds away. “You wanna soak some more? I can run fresh water if you like.”

Shaking his head, Ryo shifted so he could look at his partner. “No, that’s okay, it’s fine as it is. I’ll be getting out in a minute anyway. Thanks for this though, and for earlier too; you saved my life.”

“That’s what partners are for.” Dee leant in for a light kiss, hardly more than a soft brush of his lips against Ryo’s. “Besides, you saved your own life by hanging on until I could get to ya. C’mon, out ya get and I’ll dry you off, then I’m prescribin’ a relaxing evening on the sofa, watchin’ TV and eatin’ comfort foods. Soon as I’ve got ya settled comfortably I’ll make you cup of tea.”

Ryo did as he was told, standing patiently while Dee dried him off and then took care of himself. “You really didn’t have to do all this.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Feelin’ better now?”

“Much better,” Ryo said with a smile, as Dee helped him into comfy clothes.

“Good, because no matter what happens, and no matter what it takes, I’m always gonna take care of you; that’s a promise. Love you, babe.”

“I know you will,” Ryo replied. “I love you too.”

The End


End file.
